A new cell elutriation technique uses a slowly rotating coiled tube in a centrifugal force field. Nonsynchronous flow-through coil planet centrifuge enables a continuous elution with a physiological saline solution through the rotating coiled column. Capability of the method was demonstrated on separation of human and sheep erythrocytes.